


Three Times Dante Accidentally Tickled Ari

by nhasablog



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Accidental Tickling, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “I’m tickling you again.”“Uh huh.”“You know, either you’re really embarrassed over the fact that you’re ticklish or you don’t want me to stop, with how non-verbal you go.”





	Three Times Dante Accidentally Tickled Ari

**1.**

“Your legs are stronger than last summer,” Dante said, his voice oddly loud in the stillness of the room.

Ari raised an eyebrow. “You were observing my legs back then?”

“Obviously. In secret, of course.”

“Of course.”

“I had it bad, I guess.”

Ari’s lips twitched upward. “And now?”

Dante grimaced. “Meh. I might like you just a little bit.” He held up his hand, the space between his thumb and index finger barely existent. “A little bit.”

Ari had to laugh. “That’s good to know.”

“And you? Do you like me?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Hey.” Dante gave his leg a light slap. “We’ve not been together for remotely enough time for me to be comfortable with you joking like that, after everything.”

“Sorry, sorry. I  _do_ like you.” He mimicked Danted. “A little bit.”

“That’s good to know.”

“What were you saying about my legs?”

“Oh. Right. Well, the muscles are more prominent.”

“It’s all the running.”

“I figured.” He reached out, pausing just before his hand touched skin. “Wait, can I touch? I don’t want to overstep.”

Ari licked his lips. “You can touch.”

Dante’s fingertips collided with Ari’s calf, feeling their way over his muscles. “It saddens me that I’ll never have legs that look like this.”

“You might though.”

“Nah. Swimmer calves look different, and I don’t care enough about running to pick it up.” He kept feeling Ari’s leg as he was speaking, and it was more distracting than Ari wanted to admit. “It’s okay though. I can admire yours instead.” He looked up, his grin fading when he caught Ari’s expression. “Oh. I’m overstepping, aren’t I?”

“No, no!” Ari was quick to assure. “Not at all, I promise. It’s just-”

“What?”

“Your hand. It… I’m sort of sensitive on my leg.”

“Oh.” And then Ari’s words seemed to sink in properly. “Oh! Sorry. If I knew you were ticklish I would’ve- well, tickled you, to be honest.” He gave Ari’s calf a quick squeeze. “But I’m not going to, because you’d be expecting it now.” He sent him a wink as he removed his hand. “But yeah, I really do like your legs.”

He was entirely unaware of the internal freak out that Ari was currently experiencing.

**2.**

“Dante.”

“Hmm?”

“Come here.”

“Oh,  _now_ you want me there, huh? I thought we were doing homework until dinner.”

Ari rolled his eyes. “I need your help for just a second. Please?”

Dante visibly relented and got off his bed and approached Ari where he was sitting on Dante’s chair. “I’m here.”

“I have an itch that I can’t reach. Please help.” Ari turned his back toward him, desperately pointing to the vicinity of the itch. “It’s driving me insane.”

Dante chuckled, his hand on Ari’s back a second later. “Here?”

“Lower.”

“Here?”

“Move a bit to the right. More. Yeah, that’s it.” Ari slumped in the chair. “God, never stop.”

Dante didn’t say anything, only kept scratching his back. Ari could honestly stay here all day- oh.

Dante was moving lower. Maybe it was on accident. Maybe he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. But he was doing it, and Ari couldn’t sit still anymore.

“Dante,” he started, but Dante stopped by himself.

“Oh, sorry. Did I tickle you again? Dammit, I keep doing that and then I can’t tickle you for real.”

Ari didn’t understand his logic, but didn’t comment on it. “Thanks for scratching.”

“Oh, no problem,” Dante replied, already back on his bed. Ari hadn’t even heard him move. “Let’s finish our stupid homework before I lose all motivation.”

They both returned to their books without another word, but Ari’s heart refused to settle down.

**3.**

“You missed a spot.”

Ari turned to send a frown in Dante’s direction. “Haha.”

“I’m serious.” Dante walked up to him, his gaze somewhere on Ari’s front. “Right there. See?”

Ari glanced down, and sure enough a stain was on his shirt. It was only flour, fortunately, and therefore easy to dab off. If only he’d known that baking for Dante’s parents’ anniversary would end in a flour fight he would’ve worn a shirt that wasn’t black.

“Here, I’ll get it for you,” Dante said before Ari had even moved. “Do my duties as a boyfriend or whatever.”

Ari would’ve laughed if he wasn’t currently forcing his mouth to remain shut. Dante’s hand was on his belly, rubbing in order to get the flour off, and it was unbearable. To be entirely honest it didn’t matter if Ari was howling with laughter or not, because his body betrayed him anyway. Whenever Dante touched him, his tummy would jump beneath the touch, and Dante noticed.

“I’m tickling you again.”

“Uh huh.”

“You know, either you’re really embarrassed over the fact that you’re ticklish or you don’t want me to stop, with how non-verbal you go.”

Ari didn’t tell him which one it was, but he was sure Dante had figured it out.

**And one time it was on purpose.**

“Ari, don’t move.”

Ari froze. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“There’s a bug on you.”

“What-”

“I said don’t move.”

You see, Ari wasn’t exactly scared of bugs to begin with, but Dante’s panic was sending his own heart into a frenzy, and his eyes flew everywhere in the room as if the furniture would save him. “Get it off.”

“Stand still.”

“I  _am_ still, dammit.”

Dante was at his side now, his hand hovering in the air as he looked at whatever pest was on Ari’s shoulder. “Oh, it’s a big one.”

“ _Dante_ ,” Ari snapped. “Get. It. Off.”

“You could say that a little nicer.”

Just as Ari moved to try to do it himself, his mind finally catching up on the situation and making his heart calm down, Dante moved forward, his hand on Ari’s shoulder and neck and chin and- oh.

“Stop it, you’re so annoying,” he said, though it sounded a lot less angry with the laughter that was already pouring out of his mouth.

“I  _knew_ you were ticklish there!” Dante said, grinning from ear to ear. “Stand still, I’m not done.”

It was hard escaping someone who was taller than you, unfortunately, but Ari didn’t entirely mind, though he would never admit that of course. He backed away until his legs hit the bed and he fell down onto the mattress. “Dante, come ohohon!”

“Coming, honey. Have some patience.” Dante followed and all but straddled him on the bed. “There. Happy?”

“Nohoho!”

“Hmm, let’s change that, shall we?”

This would be a long week, and they were both looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
